


Choices

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: The thought of going to New York or Chicago and being hundreds of miles away from him made her physically ill.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Choices**

**by: Montiese**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Character(s):** CJ, Leo, Toby, the President  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Aaron Sorkin, et al.  
**Summary:** The thought of going to New York or Chicago and being hundreds of miles away from him made her physically ill.  
**Author's Note:** this is Post Season 6.  No way is Alan Alda going to win.  Also a bit of a sequel to the other story I wrote, the Night of Wine, Radio, and Surrender. Murry gave me the idea so I thank her.

"Mr. Vice-President elect.  Come in here and give me a hug."

The election was three weeks before...Matt Santos and Leo McGarry were moving into the White House in January.  It had been a week since CJ had seen him.  He was off doing whatever it is you do after you win an election.  She remembered after Bartlet won the first time, they all went to Hawaii.  That was how it all started.

Leo closed the door behind him, pulling CJ into his embrace.  She relaxed her body against his; smiled when he kissed her lips.  She pulled away and looked at him.  Then she kissed him again.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good, no really good.  I saw the doctor today and got a clean bill of health.  It is almost 10 o’clock...what are you still doing here?"

"I’m finishing up.  Do not start with me, you used to stay much later than ten.  I want to get out of here and get some sleep."

"So a late dinner is not possible?" Leo asked.

"Not tonight, I’m sorry.  How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah.  Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired.  It has been a long week.  TGIF, you know what I mean?"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow, and spend the night with me." He said.

CJ could not stop her smile.  They had not been together since Election night...nothing beat celebration sex.  Especially that night...it was like before the heart attack.

"I would love to.  We can order in, start a fire, and relax almost like we’re normal." She said.

"Yeah."

"OK." CJ nodded.  "Now I’m going home."

"Let me give you a ride."

A ride?  The last time Leo suggested that he got a blowjob in the back of his Lincoln.  CJ thought he looked stressed and needed to release some tension.  It worked.

"No, I have my car.  Thank you."

CJ packed her briefcase.  Leo put his arms around her again.

"I thought of you a lot this past week CJ." He said.

"Did you?  Are you really alright Leo?"

"Yeah, don’t worry about me.  Here, feel it...its still beating."

CJ put her hand over his heart; Leo placed his hand over hers.  He kissed her gently.

"At least let me walk you to your car." He said.

"OK, but where is your coat?  You’ve been hanging out with the President too long."

They swung by Leo’s office, which was out of the way, to get his coat.  Then they walked to the exit.

"CJ, do you have plans for Christmas?" he asked

"I’ll be here, like every year." She did her almost famous self-deprecating laugh.  "That sounds so sad.  I don’t know; hang out with Toby, Sam, and Donna.  Josh and Will too if everyone can sit in a room together.  Why?"

"Let’s all do something...maybe at my place."

She looked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah.  One last hurrah."

"I have a feeling it won't be."

"We can pretend it is.  Does that sound good?"

"It does.  Here is my car." She leaned to kiss his cheek.  "Goodnight Leo."

He hardly wanted to let her go.  He pressed her hand to his lips and held it there.

"Goodnight."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

CJ and Toby had lunch in his office on Friday, just like the old days.  They watched commentators on CNN still talking about the election as they ate pan fried dumplings and steamed rice.

"Any weekend plans?" CJ asked.

"Two toddlers who can't wait to tear the apartment to shreds.  Wanna help me wrangle them?"

"I don’t think so." CJ replied.  "Thanks though."

"Are you alright?"

"Toby, I got two job offers this week.  NOW in New York City and Reilan Entertainment in Chicago.  Both are high six figures with all the trappings."

"What’s the problem?  Well, I guess I know what the problem is...you don't want to leave."

"Oh no, I want to run faster than I can.  I just don’t want to leave you again, well everybody.  I’m not ready to just say goodbye to Leo."

Toby noticed they had gotten closer between the Democratic National Convention and the election.  To everyone else it probably seemed normal, but to the outside observer of their secret relationship Toby saw that things had escalated...even if CJ and Leo didn’t recognize it.

"Are you asking me a question?" Toby asked.

"You think Leo will ask us to stay?  You know, be his staff?"

"I thought you said you were done with politics up close."

"I am; that is why I am worried he might ask.  After all he has done for us it will be hard to say no to him."

"I’m going to see him in a few hours.  I can gauge it and get back to you." He said.

CJ nodded.  She would see him later that night and gauge for herself, though Toby didn’t need to know that.

"OK, yeah." She said.  "That’s a good idea.  I’ll swing by your place Sunday afternoon to squeeze Molly and Huck."

Toby smiled.

"You and Andi doing any better?" CJ asked.

"CJ, this is going to sound awful, but I think having Huck and Molly drove us farther apart.  I love my kids but Andi and I never see eye to eye anymore.  I'm going to get a lawyer."

"What are you talking about?"

"Asserting my rights as a father.  I think it is better for everyone involved if a custody agreement is on paper and in the record.  I don’t want Huck and Molly to be lost in the quagmire of Andi and Toby."

"To think of how long you devoted yourself to getting her back." CJ said.

"I was wrong."

"Yeah, but a year of your life went with it."

She went with it.  Andi got pregnant right around the time CJ thought it might really happen with her and Toby.  Instead, he made it his mission, and the mission of most of the men in the West Wing, to get his ex-wife to fall in love with him again.  He lost almost 20 pounds, his dignity, and his freedom for a few hours in California.  In the end, Andi stayed where she was...only seeming to grow more contemptuous of Toby instead of falling in love.  The worst part was the unspoken; Toby believed he was going to slip right back in where he left off with CJ.  She couldn’t allow herself to be that vulnerable again.

"We have to get back to work." CJ stood.

"There is not much left to do." Toby replied.

"There is for me."

"OK.  Do you want to have dinner tonight, you know, all of us?"

CJ shook her head. 

"I have plans.  See you later Toby."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

CJ could only laugh at her attire in her head.  Leo’s pajama shirt, panties, and Leo’s long wool socks.  She thought she looked like a lumberjack porn star...Leo assured her that she was beautiful.  She sipped wine while picking through his record collection.

"Hey, I bet the staff of this hotel will be sad to see you go." She said.

"I think so.  Seven years CJ...can you believe it?"

"Can I believe a man could live in a hotel suite for seven years?  Well, it seems a bit silly.  Can I believe Leo McGarry did it?  Oh yeah."

"Pick a song and get over here sassy ass." He replied.

CJ smiled as she put Miles Davis on the record player.  She went back to the couch and sat on his lap; Leo put his arms around her.  He wore the other half of the pajamas.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"OK.  I asked Toby today to be my Chief of Staff."

"Did he accept?" CJ asked.

"He asked for the weekend, but I think it was because he did not want to seem like a pushover."

"Is the cast of characters complete?"

"If Toby says yes we are well on the way.  Sam will run communications; I convinced Charlie to be deputy Chief of Staff.  I think I will ask Donna to be the Press Secretary."

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you won't let the boys leave her out.  Don't repeat past mistakes."

"I promise.  That’s where you come in. I want you, after Christmas, to give Donna a crash course in Press Secretary 101.  If she is going to learn it may as well be from the best."

"You flatter me Mr. McGarry.  I would love to help."

"Good.  There is a short list for other important staffers, but I have more time before I start making calls.  Then there’s you CJ."

"What about me?" she asked.

"I want you to stay...with me.  I know about the offers in New York and Chicago."

Dammit, he knew everything.  Oh well, it wasn’t as if she was hiding it from anyone.

"In what capacity?" she asked.

"Second Lady."

"Excuse me?"

Leo pulled the ring from behind the couch cushion.

"Claudia Jean, will you marry me?"

If there was a word beyond speechless than CJ was it.  In a billion years, a proposal was the last thing she ever expected from Leo McGarry.  People said never say never...she had said never.

"You want to know something?" he asked.

She nodded, her voice still gone.

"I have had this ring since the reelection.  Every time I wanted to ask, something hit us.  Then you and I weren’t happy in year five and Ben showed up.  You seemed content with him, hell even I liked him, and I didn’t want to ruin that for you.  When I got sick all I thought about was that I could die having never told you how much I loved you."

"How much do you love me?"  CJ barely whispered.

Leo sighed, his face lighting up in a rare full smile.  It made CJ’s heart do back flips.

"I love you so much, and I don’t tell you enough.  I love your laugh...that I never hear anymore.  I love arguing with you, how you drive your point home with a fork sometimes.  I love your breath on my neck when we dance or when I hold you.   I love your bare back and your big feet."

"My feet are not big!" CJ exclaimed, laughing.

"Yes they are, but I don’t care.  I love when you wrap your naked body around mine.  That might just be my favorite thing in the world.  I love that certain movies make you cry.  I love that making love sometimes makes you cry.  I..."

"Stop." CJ put her hand gently on his chest.  Leo looked at her.  "Over the years there have been other men."

"Of course.  We were not exclusive.  I spent some time with Jordan Kendall."

"I’m talking about Toby, Leo."

He nodded, figuring as much.  He loved Toby like a son, but felt his chance was lost when he deserted CJ and went on a quest for his ex-wife.  At least Leo knew that the most beautiful woman was right in front of him.  He was afraid to expose himself.  As he sat with her now he knew that not asking all of those years ago had been a mistake.

"This looks like a calculated move, doesn’t it?" he asked.  "A single Vice-President is a bit...unacceptable."

"It would, except I can see the dust on the diamond.  You could have cleaned my ring Leo.  It’s very beautiful."

Leo took her hand, locked his fingers in hers.

"Nothing would give me greater joy than putting it on your finger." He replied.

"I really want to say yes."

Leo caressed her face.  She had never seen his eyes look so patient and loving.

"What’s stopping you?"

"Four more years of being Flamingo."

He could not help but laugh at her much hated Secret Service name.

"Seriously Leo, it is a big job."

Leo shook his head.  First Lady was a big job.  Second Lady was just the Vice-President’s wife.

"I think being Mrs. Leo McGarry will be more harrowing." He said.

"Tell me when you found out about the President’s MS." She said.

"What?  Why would you ask me that?"

"Because there are holes in your life that I fall into...doors that I can't open.  I don’t assume to know everything about you, even if I might want to, but I cannot be your wife and be in the dark.  What happened on October 30th?"

"CJ..."

"Why was Josh so desperate to get Gibson out of the room?  The President collapsed that night.  Did you already know about the MS?"

"I was told of the President’s MS after he got the flu...a few days before his first State of the Union address.  The First Lady told me and I kept it until it was revealed to Toby almost a year later."

"I respect that there are secrets that you will never tell me; I know I have a few.  Still, shouldn’t there be things you want to tell me?"

"Yes.  I want to tell you that I love you.  I want to marry you, and there are things that I need you to know.  They are not necessarily secrets.  I don't want to lose you CJ.  I love you."

This was the opposite of everything CJ thought it would be.  She felt like the world stopped turning for a minute and now turned the wrong way.  The actual proposal itself was mind-blowing...ever since that night Toby asked her if she was in love with Leo CJ knew the answer was yes.  There were aspects of him she would never reach, but she accepted it.

The thought of going to New York or Chicago and being hundreds of miles away from him made her physically ill.  Of course telling Toby that she was going to marry the man he admired almost made her sicker.  CJ put her arms around Leo, pulled him close.

"Firstly, I love you too Leo.  I tried to convince myself that I didn’t; I was unsuccessful every time.  You know that the last year and a half has been excruciating.  I don’t know if I am ready to walk back into the lion’s den."

Leo nodded.  He understood that, though he wanted her to say yes.

"OK.  Can I ask you how long?"

"Monday." She had to talk to Toby.  She would go to his place Sunday afternoon.

"Yeah, I understand." He kissed her.  "Did I wait too late CJ?  Did I miss my chance to get it right?"

"Shh." She put her finger on his lips.  "I still love you, and I will probably never stop loving you.  Its just not something I take lightly...it’s not about being too late or missing chances Leo.  I promise."

She kissed him and led him into the bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey."

CJ walked into Toby’s apartment on a snowing Sunday afternoon.  She smiled at his outfit, sweats, bare feet, and a CCNY tee shirt.  The only thing more adorable than casual Toby was casual Leo.

"Where are my godchildren?" she asked as he closed the door.

"Napping after driving daddy bananas."

"Daddy.  Hearing that still makes me smile."

"Me too.  I made you pancakes...I even bought that butter maple syrup you like so much."

CJ put her hand over her heart.  For a week now, she’d been craving pancakes; no one’s were better than Toby’s.  He used to make them for her all the time in that stuffy Brooklyn apartment.  You could never describe that place without saying stuffy.  Both of them had come so far.  They walked together into the kitchen.  CJ sat at the table, brushing aside the mess Toby made of the weekend New York Times. 

"Leo offered you Chief of Staff." She said.

"Yeah.  I wanted to jump on it, but I told him to give me the weekend.  After thinking about it for eight years, I am almost positive that I would rather jump off the Capitol building than go back to the private sector.  I believe Charlie and I are going to be good together.  Leo has a good staff, except I think I want to talk him out of Donna and the Press Secretary thing."

"Why?"

"She is a maverick behind the scenes.  I think I want her in my office...doing what Charlie did for you after Josh left.  Did you turn him down?"

"How do you mean?" CJ applied liberal amounts of syrup to her pancakes.

"The Press Secretary job?" Toby asked.

"He didn’t ask me."

"No?"

"Anyway, I think I will steal Donna for my office.  She would make an excellent Chief of Staff."

"Your office?" Toby asked.

"The Second Lady’s office."

Toby froze for a moment and then smiled.  The look was familiar to CJ...he reserved it for Will Bailey, Republicans, and lately Josh.

"He asked you to marry him."

"Friday evening."

"Yeah.  Having a single Vice-President can be unappealing." Toby said.

"I think we both know that is not why he proposed." CJ replied.

Toby was quiet for a while.  CJ ate her pancakes; they were perfect.

"The night I asked you if you were in love with him and you told me no, did you lie to me?"

"I didn’t say no Toby, I said I didn’t know.  I hadn’t even thought about it until you asked...I kept it so far down.  I am in love with him, but I love you too."

"Don’t do this CJ." He whispered.

"I'm not doing anything.  I just don’t want...I don’t want to lose you because I have to make this choice.  I can't lose him Toby."

"The Second Lady doesn’t keep a lover.  If she did, it would not be her husband’s Chief of Staff."

"It wasn’t meant to be for us.  Don’t you think if it was it would have been?  Leo had the ring for four years."

"What?"

"He was going to propose the night of the reelection.  Then we campaigned for Sam, and they snatched Zoey. We had to navigate and wade through the whole Shareef mess.  After that, we were on pretty thin ice and Ben came back into my life for a little while.  Just when I thought we might be OK, he almost died.  Do we really need to get into the rest?"

"No.  I missed my chance to do right by you...I spent time chasing the past."

"She was pregnant Toby; you were doing the commendable thing.  Look at those beautiful kids in the other room if you ever forget that."

"I love Huck and Molly.  That doesn’t mean what happened had to happen.  I love you too, and I didn’t want to let go this time."

CJ nodded, reaching her hand across the table.  Toby squeezed her hand.

"You will be a beautiful, and efficient, Second Lady.  No one will do it like you do."

She smiled.

"God Tobus, these pancakes are so good."

"There’s more."

Toby put two more pancakes on her plate.

"Are we going to be OK?" CJ asked.  Her friendship with him was essential to her being.  Too much had happened to them and between them to walk away.  She stuck by him during his fruitless attempt to get Andi back.  If Toby deserted her now, she would never forgive him.

"Yeah.  I'm not going to pretend that it won't be awkward, and not just for me.  I want you to be happy and Leo makes you happy.  Would you have stuck around for eight years if he didn’t?"

"It was on and off." She reasoned.

"Give it up Claudia Jean.  Do you want coffee?"

"What do you think?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Donna."

Donna looked up at CJ and smiled.  She was packing up in the bullpen.  Josh was no longer Deputy Chief of Staff; this was not her office anymore.

"Hey, can you hand me that box?"

CJ handed her the box from the desk.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure."

"I don’t know if you heard but Leo wanted to offer you a job in the Vice-President’s office."

"No, I hadn’t heard."

"Well, I am offering you one instead."

Donna looked at her.

"Where are you going?  The rumors say you are leaning toward NOW in New York." Donna said.

"Actually, I am staying here.  I need a Chief of Staff and I can't think of anyone I want to be stuck with for the next four years but you and Carol."

"Chief of Staff of what?" Donna asked.

"The Second Lady."

Donna stopped packing.

"The Second Lady is married to the Vice-President." She said.

"Yeah.  I will be on December 26th.  I want you to stay and run my office in January."

"Can we rewind back to you marrying Leo?"

CJ smiled.

"For the past eight years, on and off, Leo and I have been in a relationship.  It’s complicated, but I love him very much and he asked me to marry him."

"Are you hungry?" Donna asked.

"Yeah.  Why?"

"Because we have to sit down and talk about how the world just turned upside down.  You and Leo?  I don’t need the intimate details, but I thought I knew everything around here.  You and Leo for eight years!  This may be the third time ever I was shocked about something that happened in this White House."

"OK.  Are you going to take the job?"

"Yeah...I already have some ideas about platforms for the next four years.  They’re not Bingo Bob’s ideas, so don’t worry."

"I'm sure you do.  C’mon, I have Leo’s Platinum card, let’s go to a really expensive restaurant." CJ said.

Donna grabbed her coat and the women walked to the exit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, let’s get the hell out of here.  Oh hello, Mr. President."

Jed Bartlet smiled at CJ from the couch in Leo’s office.  He stood, kissing her cheek.

"Congratulations Claudia Jean." He said.

"Thank you sir.  Should I question if you knew about this?"

"I knew.  I am sorry that it took my friend so long."

"Other things had to come first." CJ replied.

She smiled across the room at Leo; he winked at her.

"Are you leaving?" Leo asked.

"Yeah.  I think it is time to call it a night." She turned to the President.  "I am sorry sir; I thought you went to the residence.  Cliff and Charlie are still here if you need anything."

"I’m going over in a bit; I just want to finish talking to Leo.  Go home CJ, you have done your days work."

"Yes sir.  Goodnight Mr. President."

She blew Leo a kiss when she was out of the President’s field of vision then left the bullpen.

"Does she know what she’s in for?" Jed asked.

"Not to diminish the power one bit, but Press Secretary and Chief of Staff are harder than Second Lady." Leo replied.

"She’s not going to be able to say everything she wants.  I can tell she is already tired of towing the party line."

"CJ asked Donna to be her Chief of Staff today and they had a long, expensive lunch break.  She’s going to be fine sir."

The President nodded.  He knew that CJ could handle it...the question was did she want to.  He knew that she loved Leo and in the end that was all that mattered.  Through all the storms he and Abbey were a testament to that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Leo put his arms around CJ from behind, kissing her neck.

She looked at them both in the mirror; soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Leo McGarry.  The engagement announcement would be in all the papers on Friday.  Toby and Annabeth anticipated fielding calls from all the major networks and magazines.

"You smell fantastic." Leo nuzzled his nose at the base of her neck.

"That tickles." CJ laughed.  "It’s White Shoulders like your piano teacher."

"Yeah, but you don’t always wear that.  You wear Calvin Klein too."

"I do." She said.

"I like the way you say that." Leo replied.

CJ slapped his hand.

"Did you have a nice talk with the President?"

"Yes.  I convinced him that the Watergate and not the Mural Room was better for the wedding.  Its not going to be enough time to get a special dress made and I am sorry about that baby."

"It doesn’t matter.  Donna, Carol and I have it all under control.  We’re in good hands...I am in good arms right now."

Leo turned CJ around; she sat up on the marble counter.

"Do you really want this CJ?  I know that the past couple of years have been difficult for you."

CJ took a deep breath.  She didn’t know how good of a Second Lady she would be; that was yet to be determined.  What she did know is that she loved Leo McGarry.  If being his wife meant hell for another eight years she was walking in with her eyes open.

"Would I be wrong to ask for one term?" she asked.

Leo shook his head.

"We’ll talk about it at midterms.  I think we can get back the House." He replied.

"I need you to do your best to always be honest with me Leo.  I don’t want to be in the dark about something happening right in front of me."

"Yeah."

"I mean it." Her tone was no nonsense, firm.

"I know.  No covert operations; though you have to know I can't tell you everything.  I hated what the situation with Shareef did to us.  I thought you wouldn’t come back."

CJ nodded, leaning forward to kiss him.  She wasn’t going to come back, but then his heart stopped beating, and so did hers.

"Everyone knows about us now?" she asked.

"I told the staff this afternoon and everyone was OK.  At least they were agreeable.  I have you; I could care less what anyone thinks."

"Well I have something to tell you Mr. Vice-President."

"What?"

"I want to have a baby.  I want to have a family before I can't anymore.  I am already over 40." CJ groaned.

"Let’s start working on it right now." Leo snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm serious." CJ said laughing.  She held his face in her hands.

"So am I.  Let’s have babies."

"Babies?  How many babies would you like, Mr. McGarry?"

"A houseful.  Whatever you want.  By the way, I am Vice-President McGarry now."

"I love you Vice-President McGarry."

"I love you too CJ.  This was a long time coming and I am sorry that I made you wait.  I’m pissed I made myself wait for this."

"Are you going to tell me what happened on October 30th?" she asked.

"I will, but not tonight OK?  I don't want to hold things back from you anymore...you’ve shown me that you're not going to run."

"You thought I would?" CJ asked.

"I didn’t give you many good reasons to stay did I?  I don’t feel like I deserve the love you give me, but I am so blessed to have it."

"Stop being so damned sweet and just be Leo."

He laughed, kissing her.  Leo began to unbutton her pajama top.  CJ smiled, sliding down from the counter.  She loosened Leo’s tie, and unbuttoned his dress shirt.  He kissed each piece of her flesh that exposed...CJ moaned her approval.

"Mmm, we definitely have to do this everyday." She said, running her fingers through her hair.

"I’ll make it an executive order."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MONDAY, DECEMBER 26**

CJ laughed as she sipped Ginger ale.  Josh made his toast to the new couple.  She and Leo clinked glasses.

"You don’t have to drink Ginger ale." Leo leaned to whisper.  "I am fine baby."

"I really shouldn’t have champagne."

"Why?  Jitters?"

CJ smiled.  She caressed his face.

"I’m pregnant Leo." She said.

He looked at her with wide hazel eyes.  She was smiling and he kissed her.  Then he kissed her again.

"I love you so much." He said.

"It was Election day." She replied.

"Celebration sex, huh?  I knew I was good for something.  Let’s tell everyone."

"Leo." CJ grabbed his hand.  "I’m almost 42 years old; I don’t want to tell anyone until after the first trimester."

"Are you alright?" Leo rubbed her hand.

CJ nodded, still wearing her smile.  She was just about to enter her third month...the doctor gave her a July 31st delivery date.   She would have her first ultrasound in four weeks.

"We will announce soon," she said.  "but not yet."

"OK.  Damn, I can't believe it.  Are you happy?"

"I am so happy honey.  I wasn’t sure if I would ever have this...I am not sure if I even wanted it."

"Claudia Jean!"

She laughed.

"Calm down.  I do want you, probably from the first time you gave me a tongue lashing out on the trail.  I will go anywhere with you, forever and ever."

"Stop being so damned sweet, and just be CJ." He replied.

"I see that I have to enforce the rule with you.  You can't ever use my lines against me, or steal them as your own."

"I wouldn’t dream of it baby." Leo gave her the thumbs up.

He locked his fingers with hers.

"Come Mrs. McGarry, let’s dance.  We don’t want to disappoint our friends and family."

They walked out onto the dance floor.  CJ let Leo lead her around as she thought about all she was getting ready to walk into, marriage, a child, four more years.  She had made her choice.


End file.
